


Justin Bieber Double Dicking

by Naiiankat



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician), ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiiankat/pseuds/Naiiankat
Summary: Justin Bieber invites the Dolan twins for a listening party but the end result ends in a jizz fest





	Justin Bieber Double Dicking

Ethan Dolan was lazing about in the pool while Grayson Dolan was checking their emails for paid promotions to use for their channels. Mindlessly browsing the emails, Grayson happened upon an email from an unknown source. Clicking on the tab, Grayson’s eyes widen as it was appeared to be an official management of the one and only Justin Bieber.   
“Ethaaaaaaaan” screamed Grayson as he leaps up from his chair and makes a beeline towards Ethan.   
“What?” yells Ethan as he takes in the figure of Grayson looming over him casting a shade on Ethan.   
“Dude get out of the pool, I think we got an email from Justin freaking Bieber!” Grayson exclaims.   
“What! No way man, Ya fucking with me” Ethan said as he swims up to the edge of the pool and pulls himself up. Droplets of water streams down his tight body and legs, he walks over past Grayson to the towel Ethan laid on the chair and wipes off the chlorine of his body. Grayson motions Ethan to follow as he excitedly steps back inside to boot up the email. Ethan follows and reads the email shown on the monitor.  
To Mr. Dolan and Mr. Dolan,  
You are cordially invited to listen to Mr. Justin Bieber listening party of his upcoming album in the works. Please sign the NDA forms and respond to the email to confirm. Please input your cell number to receive directions to his place of residence  
Regards, Edwin Garda  
The Dolan twins look at each other and yell out “FUCKK YEAH!” Ethan quickly types a reply to confirm the invitation and the twins went ahead to finish their buzzing happiness. 

Sometime later, Grayson’s cellphone buzzed with a text from an unknown number. The text read:  
Hello, this is Edwin, here are the directions. Please wear just casual wear  
Grayson then reads the directions as Ethan puts on grey sweatpants that shows a big meaty bulge and throws the other sweatpants to Grayson for him to wear. Ethan walked out of the house and climbed into his car to start it as Grayson pulls up his pants as well. Once he was in the car with Ethan they begin their journey to Justin Bieber big mansion.   
Once arrived to the gate, they buzzed the gate. Beeping in the code that the Dolans were given, the gate opened to let them in. They parked and exited the car and walked to the door, they nervously knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, Justin Bieber opened the massive door dressed in a skin-tight leggings that show off the curve of his phat ass and a tight tank top with spaghetti straps that was obviously his fiancé’s shirt.   
“Great! You made it here good, c’mon in, follow me” said Justin. He turns around and walked down the hall swaying his hips side to side. The Dolan twins looked to each other and began to follow. Each thinking thoughts to calm down their erection from watching Justin phat ass. They reached to the cozy family room with a brick fireplace already ablaze and a leather sectional of which they sat while Justin sat on the ottoman.   
“So you are probably wondering why there is no party decorations or music playing but there is reason for that” explained Justin.   
Grayson and Ethan looked at each other, they did think that as they were walking. They only then noticed the blunts pre-rolled on the table next to them and a container of lube.   
“I invited you guys here because I want to get fucked by twins and your bodies are so tight and your bulges are fucking huge. I got some blunts to smoke and lube up the ass right now. So what do you guys say” Justin said.   
Justin looked down at their laps, their pants tented making his mouth water. He then look up to the Dolan twins faces. Their faces are full of lust and Ethan says  
“Take off your pants but leave your underwear on and give us the blunts”  
Justin pulls down his leggings to reveal a hot pink g string thong that is barely holding his cock and balls. Peeling off his tank top to reveal his tight chest with suckable tits. He walks over to the table and picks up the tray of blunts and gets on his knees to offer it to them. Grayson and Ethan grabbed the blunts and sparked it up. Inhaling in the smoke, they both reach over to Justin kneeling on the floor and exhale into his sultry mouth. The twins then lean back and let Justin be the cock whore that he is.   
Justin reaches over to the waistline of Ethan sweatpants and pulls down both the pants and boxers to reveal his thick 8-inch cock standing up proudly. He hovers over it and bends down to kiss the tip of the leaking cock. He then opens his mouth wider to inhale Ethan’s cock as he blindly reaches over to grab Grayson’s cock to let him know that he is not being ignored. Grayson eagerly pulls down his pants as well to let Justin jerk him off as he is gagging on Ethan’s dick. Grayson pulls on Justin hair to have him suck his cock. Grayson then slams his cock into Justin’s throat instantly. Gagging and slick slapping noises run amok in the family room with photos of Bieber’s fiancé and family adorn the walls. Overlooking a scene before them, a naked Justin Bieber wearing only a g string, butt cheeks jiggling slightly as he swallows down Grayson’s cock and jerking off Ethan dick. Ethan reaches over and pulls him off Grayson dick, a long line of spit connecting Justin’s mouth to the pulsing leaking cock. Justin moans out   
“You guys need to fuck me please fuck”  
He lays on his back, tears off the thong, and spread his legs to show off his wet hole. The twins groan, their dicks steel hard and sticking out proud. Grayson and Ethan push each other to get access to his hole. Justin laughs as he fingers himself watching two buff 21-year old’s fight to fuck the famous Bieber hole.   
Ethan ultimately beat out Grayson and lined up his dick to Justin’s eager dripping hole and pushed in making them both groan in ecstasy. Ethan immediately started slamming his cock in and out while holding his hips flushed to Bieber’s ass. Grayson helped out Ethan by holding Justin’s legs up. Justin saw Grayson’s cock being neglected so he reaches up and pointed down to his throat. Justin Bieber is on the floor with Ethan Dolan cock in his ass and Grayson Dolan cock down his throat. He was in heaven. Justin spats out Grayson cock and yells  
“GRAYSON FUCK ME”  
Ethan and Grayson grins, they shift position with Justin back to Ethan chest. Justin pulls his legs up and wide to show off to Grayson his swollen hole with Ethan cock in it. Grayson took a pic of that slutty image then toss the phone aside to pump his cock, slicking up with more lube. He bends down and presses his cock in Bieber’s hole alongside with his brother Ethan’s dick. He finally slips and the twins go savage on Justin’s pussy. Seesawing in and out, Justin eyes roll back, pure pleasure zinging through his body. Chest bouncing with each thrust, nipples hard and in the mouth of Grayson sucking hard. Ethan sucking on his neck marking his neck and hips. Justin screams as he cums, jizz spewing out onto his chest and face. As he is cumming, his hole tightens on both of the twins cocks. Both shoot their seed in him multiple loads mixing in with each other.   
They both pull out and look at Justin ruined hole. Sperm spilling out due to unable to tighten. Justin lays on the floor all spent, cum spilling out in hole.  
“Fuck you guys know how to fuck me good, now please get dressed and get out? My fiancé is coming back in a bit and I gotta clean up but trust me. I will keep in contact” grins Justin as he still lays on the floor. The Dolan twins smirk at each other as they got dressed and left to fuck Justin Bieber another day.


End file.
